pikminfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Grub-dog
Grub-dogs (family Oculidae) contains true Bulborbs as well as several other species in the Pikmin games. The most well-known member of this family is the Red Bulborb. The Grub-dogs' name comes from Bulbie, Captain Olimar's dog that resembles a Bulborb. Moreover, Bulborb is derived from Bulbie. However, a Hocotatian dog looks very different than an earth dog. Subfamilies and Genera Oculinae *Oculus Red Bulborb Oculus kageyamii russus The Red Bulborb is probably the most famous enemy in Pikmin and Pikmin 2, and is often just as much a staple for the games as the Pikmin themselves. The Red Bulborb was originally known as the Spotty Bulborb, but as other Bulborb variations were discovered, all with spots, it was renamed. Red Bulborbs, like most Bulborbs, are largely nocturnal creatures and prefer to spend the daytime sleeping. They have a slow reaction time and can be overwhelmed by a large enough force, but caution should always be observed, as these gluttonous predators can swallow as many as five Pikmin at once. Attacking from behind will usually yield the best results, though the safest method is often just to toss heavy Purple Pikmin onto its back. Bulborbs are also surprisingly apathetic creatures, and won't wake from their sleep if one of their own is under attack. Hairy Bulborb Oculus kageyamii folliculus Hairy Bulborbs are enemies exclusive to Pikmin 2. A Bulborb variant which shares many traits with the Red Bulborb, Hairy Bulborbs are mostly white, with a brown nose and blue spots with red eyes. The most notable characteristic of this particular subspecies is a plume of fluffy white hair on the creature's back, which insulates its body as an adaption to a colder habitat, and it falls off in battle. Hairy Bulborbs behave similarly to Red Bulborbs, but are slightly more aggressive and more resilient to attack. They can still be overpowered with a large army of Pikmin, but the safest way to take down one of these furry beasts would be to use one of these tactics. Orange Bulborb Oculus kageyamii orangium The Orange Bulborb is another enemy in Pikmin 2. Its appearance closely resembles that of other Bulborbs, but this particular variant sports an orange rump with black spots and a black face. Its yellow, bloodshot eyes are an indicator of this dangerous creature's vicious temperament. As with other Bulborbs, you will usually find this animal snoozing. It does not have any particular resistances or special attacks, and can't stuff any more Pikmin into its mouth than its relatives, but approach with caution: as you will see from experience, Orange Bulborbs are especially easy to wake from a nap, and can often be extremely difficult to defeat without losing any Pikmin, even when using traditional Bulborb-fighting tactics. Spotty Bulbear Oculus terribilis dotticum Spotty Bulbears are creatures in both Pikmin games which resemble Bulborbs in appearance, but are not identical. They are a bit shorter, with rounded snouts, large chapped lips, and a wide mouth which allows them to gobble up many more Pikmin. From a distance, they are easily distinguishable by their tan faces and black bodies with red spots. You will often see a Spotty Bulbear being followed by a group of Dwarf Bulbears. These beasts slept most of the time in Pikmin 1, but still posed a realistic threat, as they were a good deal tougher than Spotty (Red) Bulborbs. In Pikmin 2, they are wide-awake during daytime hours, making them all the more dangerous. Instead of passively waiting for food to wander by, Bulbears will traverse set patrol routes while hunting, which can sometimes lead them in the direction of your camp. You should never leave Pikmin unattended in Bulbear territory unless you're familiar with its patrol path. Attacking a Bulbear can be especially difficult if it is being followed by Dwarf Bulbears, as they will quickly devour any Pikmin that fall to the ground. Mature Bulbears are also one of two enemies in Pikmin 2 that can revive itself after shortly after being felled, so make haste in disposing of the body. Dwarf Bulbear Oculus terribilis Like the Spotty Bulbear, the Dwarf Bulbear appears in both Pikmin games. They resemble miniature Spotty Bulbears, but unlike Dwarf Bulborbs, are actually juvenile Bulbears. Bulbears in particular are known for hunting along set patrol routes in search for prey, but these immature grub-dogs do not yet have established routes, and thus rely on their parent to guide them towards food. When by themselves, Dwarf Bulbears will behave just like Dwarf Bulborbs, hungrily sniffing at the ground while waiting for Pikmin to pass by, but they have a much higher reaction time than Dwarf Bulborbs and will not return to their original position after being disturbed. If an adult Bulbear happens to stroll by, these eager young creatures will bark and immediately fall into line behind the beast. Large numbers of Dwarf Bulbears can gather quickly in this way, so it's best to pick them off individually before they get the chance to clump. Sometimes the Bulbear is hidden, but you can tell it's there if the Dwarf Bulbear(s) are sniffing back and forth at a rapid pace and occasionally barking and walking forward a bit. Fiery Bulblax Oculus vulcanus The Fiery Bulblax is found only in Pikmin 2, and is a rather odd-looking creature. Its entire body has a melted appearance, and one of its eyes is smaller than the other, possibly an eye tic (this, along with its strange shape may be a reference to another Nintendo character: "King K. Rool" from the Donkey Kong series). This mean-looking creature's skin secretes chemicals which combust upon exposure to oxygen, setting its body aflame. Only Red Pikmin can withstand the blaze this creature's body produces. However, if lured into water, the flames can be extinguished, making it a prime target for Blue Pikmin. Purple Pikmin can deal damage and potentially stun the Bulblax simply by being thrown, so they work well in any situation provided they're called back before they burn to death. Whichever strategy is used, use of a spray is advisable to avoid losing any Pikmin to this walking inferno. It's also possible to slay this beast with your captains if you have the Scorch Guard, especially useful on the second sublevel of the Cavern of Chaos, where there are three of these creatures. Emperor Bulblax Oculus supremus The Emperor Bulblax is the final boss in the first Pikmin game. It lies dormant in its arena at The Final Trial stage until you approach, where it will wake up and hobble after your Pikmin. This beast resembles a flabby yellow Bulborb with small red eyes and a large, moss-covered backside. Its attacks include licking the ground with its tongue (with the intent to eat any Pikmin that happen to be there), licking its face (to get rid of offending Pikmin), and jumping high into the air to crush and shake off Pikmin. The safest strategy by far is to have yellow Pikmin grab nearby bomb-rocks and have the Bulblax ingest them (without your Pikmin still holding onto them, of course). The more rocks in one gulp, the better. The explosion is enough to stun the titanic grub-dog, presenting the perfect opportunity to attack its fleshy face. Repeat this and a win is assured. The Emperor Bulblax appears again in Pikmin 2, though this time is much smaller, much weaker, and much more common, appearing in multiple caves, sometimes twice in the same sublevel. Although it still possesses its signature rock-hard hide, it is significantly less mossy. Empress Bulblax Oculus matriarcha The Empress Bulblax is a boss-class enemy in the Pikmin 2 game. It resembles a cross between a Red Bulborb and a gargantuan termite queen. Its girth has its head and legs dangling in the air, and it appears to be unable to eat on its own as it never once takes a bite at your Pikmin. The Empress Bulblax seems to be vulnerable on all parts of its body, but attacking the head is easily the safest way to go about it. After a while, it will shake off any hostile Pikmin and roll left and right, crushing anything underneath and sometimes causing boulders to fall from the ceiling. It is one of the few bosses that can vary depending on where you encounter it, since later dungeons have the Empress continuously giving birth to ravenous Bulborb Larvae before and during the battle. The Bulblax can only be petrified if you release the spray on the middle of the monster's elongated torso. Bulborb Larva Oculus bambinii Bulborb Larvae are only seen in Pikmin 2. These newly-born Bulborbs are without legs and do not yet have the unique color patterns that the adults display, but have white bodies with yellowish faces and what appear to be small pink tails. These tiny creatures have exceptionally low vitality, being able to be killed with a single hit, but it is not advised that you make an attempt at them with your Pikmin, as the larvae eat them with incredible speed. Captains are usually used to deal with swarms of them. The little monsters are continuously born from Empress Bulblaxes located on Sublevel 8 of the Frontier Cavern, Sublevel 11 of the Hole of Heroes, and Sublevel 4 of the Emperor's Realm in Challenge Mode. Only a certain amount can be born, though it is a great sum to comprehend, and if you destroy enough of them, the Empress Bulblax may wake up and start giving birth again. They burst upon being defeated, meaning you cannot carry them back to the Research Pod, but they will sometimes release nectar for your Pikmin. Water Dumple Ichthyosa felinis Water Dumples are enemies in both Pikmin games. They are part of the Grub-dog family, and while they may look different, in fact they act very similar to Bulborbs. They are most commonly found in the water, but can survive on the land as well. They resemble blue shellfish with relatively large mouths. Water Dumples are defeated somewhat easily as long as you take caution and swarm them. Just like Bulborbs, Purple Pikmin will work well if you can find this creature on land. This creature can also be easily defeated by captains, as it has low health, and the Rocket Fist will do impressive damage on its last punch. Blue Bulborb Oculus kageyamii puteulanus The blue bulborb is either invcicible, an alternate colored Red Bulborb or an aquatic bulborb depending on the game. The Blue bulborb just can't seem to make up its mind about how strong it is. Green Bulborb Oculus kageyamii greenus A Green Bulborb is small type of bulborb that patrols areas rather than sleep. Dino Bulborb Oculus kageyamii prehistoricus Another recolor of the Red Bulborb Purple Bulborb Oculus kageyamii violeta A bulborb that is a heavy sleeper. It will sleep for a while after being attacked. Yellow Bulborb Oculus kageyamii flavus This Bulborb was found in the "Pikmin 2 Beta Test" version. It was removed, as was the Blue Bulborb. Sandy Bulborb left|120px|thumb|A Sandy Bulborb Oculus kageyamii granitous This creature is both hard to defeat and gives no reward for defeating. Avoid battling this. Brown Bulborb Oculus kageyamii fronsa Identical to the red bulborb, except for its color. Bloated Bulborb Oculus kageyamii fattuss Slow fat bulborb. Jungle Bulborb Oculus kageyamii feralis A bulborb that drools acid Ghostly Bulborb Oculus kageyamii decesae A dead bulborb Jade Bulborb A bulborb that shoots jade bits at enemies Freshwater Bulborb Occulus kageyamii waterium A bulborb that can survive underwater. Peach Bulborb Oculus kageyamii obesa Another fat bulborb. Zombie Bulborb a zombie bulborb. Mutated Bulborb A mutated bulborb Ivey Bulborb Oculus kageyamii posimas A Bulborb with ivy on its back Glitter Bulborb Oculus kageyamii glitterius Red Bulborb + Iridescent Glint Beetle = this Aquatic Hairy Bulborb Oculus kageyamii maritimus A Hairy bulborb that lives in the water and has "creatures" living in its hair. Icey Bulblax left|120px|thumb|A Icey Bulblax Bludrem arktikos Fiery Bulblax - fire + ice = this Watery Bulblax left|120px|thumb|A Watery Bulblax Oculus loogiens Fiery Bulblax - fire + water = this Sticky Bulblax Oculus loogiens Fiery Bulblax - fire + sticky = this Supersonic Bulblax left|120px|thumb|A Supersonic Bulblax Oculus staticous Fiery Bulblax - fire + electricity = this Acidic Bulblax left|120px|thumb|A Acidic Bulblax Oculus radioactis Fiery Bulblax - fire + acid = this Flying Bulblax left|120px|thumb|A Flying Bulblax Oculus aerios Fiery Bulblax - fire + red bull = this Darkfreeze Bulblax Oculus atronos Fiery Bulblax - fire + freezing = this Horned Bulblax Fiery Bulblax - fire - legs = this Doomy Bulbax Oculus doominus Fiery Bulblax - fire + DOOM! - 'l' = this Aura Bulbax Oculus aurius Fiery Bulblax - fire + Aura = this Toxic Bulblax Oculus supremus poisonus Emperor Bulblax + poison = this Ghastly Emperor Bulblax Oculus supremus deceasae A dead Emperor bulblax Rockborb Oculus kageyamii stonus A Bulborb that is completely invincible except should Cyan Pikmin attack it, for some reason. Green Bulbear Oculus terribilis viridis What a Spotty Bulbear is to Dwarf Bulbears, this is to Spotty Bulbear. Emperor Bulbear Oculus imperatore A slower, weaker Emperor Bulblax Empress Bulbear Oculus terribilis matriarcha A recolor of the Empress bulblax? I don't know. Giga Bulbear Oculus terribilis supremus A really, really, really big bulbear. Orange Empress Bulblax Oculus matriarcha orangium An empress bulblax, but it eats pikmin. Sausageborb Oculus poultus A fat bulborb that burrows. Ghastly Empress Bulblax Oculus matriarcha deceasae A dead empress Bulblax Icey Dumple Ichthyosa arktikos Water Dumple + ice trail = this Toxic Dumple Ichthyosa toxicus Water Dumple + poison trail = this Magma Dumple Ichthyosa vulcanus The Magma Dumple is a relative of the Water Dumple that developed tougher skin to suit normally intolerable conditions. It has a bright red shade, and usually hangs out around or within pools of boiling lava. Despite the fact that they can survive in lava, this is only because of their outer layer of skin. After they take a single hit, any surrounding magma will instantly burn through the beast. Dino Dumple Ichthyosa prehistoricus A slower version of the Water Dumple that eats Pikmin at a faster rate. Sky Dumple Ichthyosa divum Sticky, harmless, flying dumples. Darkfreeze Dumple Ichthyosa atronos Dumples able to freeze pikmin. Penance Grub-dog Oculus penitentia The ultimate grub-dog. Galactic Bulblax Oculus giganticus The ultimate grub-dog. Titan Bulblax Oculus titanicus The ultimate grub-dog.This can be considered the toughest so far as the battle with this beast extends into 2 games,and caused olimar great injurys Darkfreeze Dumple Ichthyosa atronos Dumples able to freeze pikmin. Jungle Dumple Ichthyosa feralis Acid shooting dumple with legs. Category:Grub-dogs Category:Pikmin Family